


Protect

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Realization, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kinda angsty but not really?, mainly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that bad" Kageyama hissed as Hinata worked on the rest of his smaller wounds in the bathroom. "His body is nearly all purple and he swears to hell and back it isn't that bad" he muttered. Hinata exited the bathroom, clicking his tongue before plopping onto the bed beside Kageyama. </p>
<p>"You know, talking to yourself and sulking aren't alluring traits" he teased.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The time where Hinata needed comfort and Kageyama managed to give him that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Random plot bunny I got after actually sleeping at night and waking up at 5am. I just have a thing for Hinata being fussed over but not overly so.
> 
> Plus this is for the anon who was concerned I wasn't writing Kagehina anymore, even though you didn't ask for it ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~HxL

It was still dark outside when Kageyama got the call. The summer heat had finally cooled for the time being and he turned over to grab his cell phone. Unlocking it almost blinded him, the light illuminated the dark room.

"'llo?" he murmured, too tired to process words. Looking over to his clock through bleary vision, he saw it was only 2 am. 

"Kageyama?"

"Hinata?" he answered, confused to why his middle blocker was calling so damn late. He could hear shifting on the other side, but waited patiently for the other to respond. He heard a shaky laugh and felt his concern double just from the attempt at normality on Hinata's side. 

"Sorry" before the other could hang up, Kageyama cleared his throat. It was silent between both of them, and Kageyama was getting up before he could predict where his actions would take him. 

"Meet me at the tree?" he questioned gently, knowing that whatever had sent Hinata into a state where he had to call him of all people, it was something he found serious. While they were close due to volleyball and other various activities they had taken up in high school, they had never really confided in each other about feelings or things at home. It was like an unspoken rule that neither of them really enjoyed, but never spoke against. 

"Alright...sorry"

"Stop apologizing and get ready, dumbass" he whispered and he could have sworn he heard the other laugh airily, but it was hard to tell without seeing. The other hung up without responding but Kageyama knew he would be there. Hinata wouldn't just ditch him, especially at this time. 

Grabbing his keys and shoving them into the pocket of his sweat pants, he slipped a tank top and some sneakers on before leaving. It wasn't as if he needed a sweater at this time anyway. 

****

When he got there he noticed the small person sitting beneath the tree. He was curled up, knees pressed to chest and arms securing them in place. It was like Hinata was in his own little world and he believed if he sat this way no one could hurt him. 

"Oi" 

The teen jumped a bit but didn't make a motion to move until a few moments later. His grip loosened on his knees as he slowly lifted his head up, Kageyama's eyes growing a bit wide. The other had a split lip, a cut above his eye as well as many other cuts. His nose was red, but Kageyama wasn't sure if it was from an injury or if Hinata had gotten so angry he had begun to tear up before he got here. The shorter male didn't cry often, but whenever angry his eyes tended to become glassy. 

"What the hell, dumbass?" he whispered as he moved to sit, immediately ripping the bottom of his shirt and beginning to apply pressure. Hinata's gasp didn't go unnoticed but he ignored it, more concerned with why the other was injured. 

"Your shirt, Bakageyama!" he mumbled quietly.

"Shut up and tell me how you got these" he ordered, eyes hard as he continued to clean them. 

"Kageyama st-"

"Tell me!"

"You're face is scary now stop it!" Hinata shouted as he shoved the other away, eyes wide as he tried to calm his breathing. He returned to the position that Kageyama had found him in though his grip was so tight that his knuckles grew white. 

The setter just watched, moving to sit in a crossed-legged position. He waited until he and the other calmed, listening to the sounds of the nightlife around them. He didn't take his gaze off his teammate, finding that if he did he would just let his mind wander about the bruises and cuts. Hinata was here. He was alright as far as being alive, he wasn't ill and didn't have any broken bones. Kageyama needed to focus on the positives or else he might just drive himself insane. 

"I got into a fight" 

Kageyama perked at the confession, nodding slowly until he remembered the other couldn't see him. 

"With who?"

Who would want to fight Hinata? He looked like the wind could blow him away, though the raven-haired male knew better than that. The teen was tiny, but he packed a lot more of a punch than he did when they were only first years. But just the idea of someone wanting to physically hurt him, the thought of someone hitting him while he looked at them in fear....

Something bubbled up in Kageyama, similar to anger but something he couldn't quite distinguish among all the other things he was feeling at the moment. 

"Some guy came to the house...apparently he was my dad's old friend" he spoke lightly. "He wanted to stay there, but he and my dad had broken all contact after he did something when I was a kid. I don't really remember" 

Kageyama listened intently, feeling like Hinata was lying about not knowing but not wanting to doubt his friend. He just nodded and moved in a bit closer so he was sitting directly in front of Hinata. He didn't touch him, though, simply remaining nearby in case the middle blocker needed him. 

"Obviously, at the being told he couldn't stay by my mother, he was angry. He started trying to force his way in. Heh, he smelled like alcohol and a lot of it." 

Hinata moved so his mouth was pressed against his arm, eyes barely visible through his bangs. It was obvious that he was exhausted, and he wondered if Hinata had gotten any sleep so far. Kageyama stood, Hinata's eyes growing wide as if he thought the other was going to leave until he saw the younger teen hold out a hand to him. 

"C'mon. Even if it is summer, staying out here isn't the best idea. You can call your parents from my house" he muttered. "You most likely forgot to charge your cell again, right?" 

Hinata eyed the hand before looking at Kageyama, brown eyes meeting blue. 

He took the hand and accepted the help up, Kageyama's warm hand feeling so different compared to his cold one. It was only at this time that Kageyama noticed Hinata's knuckles were bleeding as well, but he became distracted when the other offered him a tiny grin. 

"You know me well, Bakageyama" he whispered. The setter scoffed and turned, beginning to walk as Hinata followed. 

"Obviously, dumbass" 

Their hands remained interlocked the entire walk to his house.

*******

"Yes, mom....no I am alright, really!" 

The familiar sound of Hinata's fake laughter reached his ears as he entered the room with two glasses of water. Kageyama had woken up his parents after he had returned, his mother saying she had heard him leave and wasn't too upset when she saw the state that Hinata was in.

"Just take care of him while I get the first aid kit" she had said. His father had seemed surprised at the other's injuries but just nodded at his son knowing he would be able to take care of his friend. 

"Yeah...Kageyama and his parents are here" he said softly, messing with the bottom of his pants. "Uh, no, I forgot those" he admit, voice lowering as he blushed. 

"Forgot what?" Kageyama muttered as Hinata looked over at him, not having heard him return. He shyly lifted up his foot, showing that he was only wearing socks. Kageyama let out a breath of disbelief before nodding and sitting on the floor, placing the glasses on the table. 

"Ah, tell Natsu I am sorry for scaring her..." he mumbled as he placed his face in his palms, his mouth the only visible part. From how his mouth was set in a thin line, Kageyama could tell he was angry at himself, as it was the same thing that he did during games whenever he felt something was his fault. 

"Yeah...alright. I will see you tomorrow. Don't go back there" he mumbled. "I'll call the cops and everything, let them know about him. Good night" 

When he hung up he took a moment to himself, breathing in deeply and just staring at the wall. Kageyama's room was pretty empty minus a few volleyball posters, his equipment, and his desk. 

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kageyama asked quietly, the ginger looking over his shoulder. His eyes were clouded over, and the setter felt the familiar feeling within his chest. The anger-not-quite-anger. Hinata seemed dazed before his eyes lightened. He ruffled his hair and turned to face Kageyama completely. He drank some of his water before continuing, the blue eyed male catching how nervous he seemed to be. 

_'Nervous to be here or nervous thinking about what happened?'_

It was bound to happen, Hinata being scared.

"I had to give them time to leave" he spoke, the words feeling oddly heavy and unlike his friend. "He wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming for my mother," he said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "When my dad is not there, I am the man of the house. I have an obligation to be the one that makes sure none of them get hurt. So while my mother packed I took care of him...or did my best to" he said as he shrugged and continued to drink his water.

The setter watched Hinata, his movements slow and stiff. After the explanation, Kageyama came to the conclusion that while Hinata had been scared, he wasn't the same type of scared that many other people were in his situation. He wasn't scared of being hit, he was scared of not being able to take care of his family. 

Hinata wasn't as much of a dumbass anymore, was he? He was brave, and not that Kageyama had doubted it or anything, but he would have never in a million years pictured Hinata as the type to fight anyone. 

"So..." Hinata continued, catching the younger male's attention. 

"Don't think badly about my mother. She only did what I told her to do, she didn't want to leave me" he assured, looking at Kageyama in the eyes. 

Kageyama scoffed. "I met your mother. I know she wouldn't just leave you," he said. "But...how was Natsu? Did he...?" he asked as Hinata's eyes hardened immediately, fists clenching and aggravating the split knuckles. 

"Never" he muttered darkly, a knock on the door startling him out of his angry state. 

"Hinata? I am here to clean those up..." Kageyama's mother said gently, holding up a first aid kit. He stood slowly, offering her a tired smile. 

"Ah, you don't have to, I can do it" he assured. "Please, return to sleep, I am sorry to have troubled you so late in the night" 

She frowned and placed the kit down before pulling Hinata into a hug, startling the ginger into silence. 

"Whenever you need us, you can tell us. You and your family are always welcome here, and you should never feel bad for needing a bit of assistance every now and then. Okay?" 

Hinata swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. 

"R-Right....thank you, Kageyama-san," he said as she nodded, looking at her son. He just nodded at her, a smile gracing her lips before she turned to shut the door behind her. Hinata leaned down to get the kit and was visibly shaking, Kageyama standing and walking over. He grabbed the kit and Hinata's wrist, glaring at him. 

"I am assuming there are other injuries, aren't there?" 

Hinata looked at him in surprise, offering a weak grin. 

"They aren't that bad" he defended as Kageyama couldn't help the small laugh of disbelief that left his lips. 

"You are going to be the death of me, Hinata" 

The teen perked, smiling at Kageyama. 

"You called me by my actual name" 

"Don't get used to it. Now take your shirt off" 

**********

"Not that bad" Kageyama hissed as Hinata worked on the rest of his smaller wounds in the bathroom. "His body is nearly all purple and he swears to hell and back it isn't that bad" he muttered. Hinata exited the bathroom, clicking his tongue before plopping onto the bed beside Kageyama. 

"You know, talking to yourself and sulking aren't alluring traits" he teased. 

He scoffed and looked at the ginger, eyes going over the bandages on his face as well as the clean cuts. 

"As if I care about being alluring," he said drily. 

"True, You already have me" he joked as Kageyama reached out to grab his head, squeezing as Hinata whined and tried to get out of his grip. 

"Ouch ouch! Okay, I get it, I will stop!" 

Kageyama only loosened his grip, offering the other a gentle ruffle. He could see Hinata's eyes growing wide at the change in strength. 

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight" 

Hinata's expression changed from amused and awed to distant and thoughtful.

"It's 'k" he assured. "You weren't the one who did it, so why apologize? Bakageyama" 

"It must have been scary-"

"-It wasn't" Hinata cut off, but Kageyama continued.

"You must have worried for them a lot-"

"-I always worry for them."

"Those wounds look like they hurt-"

"Wounds? Totally forgot they were there-"

"-And continuing to put up a mask must be exhausting" Kageyama finished as the middle blocker grew silent. He didn't offer a rebuttal, eyeing the other because he had hit it on the head exactly. Hinata was tired. Besides this situation, he had an amazing life. Stressful, yes, hard, yes, but he had nothing to complain about. So why was being happy even now so difficult? Why couldn't he be the person to comfort his own family? 

"It's alright, you know" 

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts, blinking as he watched Kageyama. The other had shifted positions and was gazing at the ceiling now, both hands beneath his head. 

"Being scared and concerned, it is only natural. Being aggravated is also natural. So stop making that face" 

_'What face?'_ Hinata wanted to ask, but he just nodded. 

"Sor-"

"And if you apologize again, I swear I will not toss to you next practice" 

Hinata shot up, eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of his head. "But-!" he said as Kageyama smirked and looked at him, Hinata turning pink in the cheeks. The bastard setter had done that on purpose, hadn't he? 

"That's the Hinata that I have known for the past three years," he said lightly. "Don't let your mind take you to places that you won't ever have to experience. It will make you upset. Your family is safe because of you. Take pride in that" 

Hinata smiled and poked Kageyama's side, making him jump and eye the ginger as if he were insane. 

"You do care" he teased as he continued his poking assault. Kageyama shifted each time, grabbing Hinata's hands as the two began to fight, the ginger's laughter and Kageyama's smile showing that things had slowly returned to normal. The tension was gone for the moment, leaving only the two volleyball players. 

Just Kageyama and Hinata, the setter and the spiker. 

"I win," Kageyama said as Hinata pouted up at him, breathing heavily. 

"You should take it easy on an injured person!" he said as Kageyama just chuckled. 

"You aren't injured." he assured as Hinata grinned. 

"Glad you are finally seeing it my way" he whispered. 

The two stared at each other for a moment. While the negative tension had gone away, it seemed as if another type had taken its place, the two third years wondering what this was. It definitely wasn't their average atmosphere, Hinata's wrists in Kageyama's tight grip. 

Kageyama couldn't help but eye the other's flushed cheeks and parted lips. Hinata couldn't help but realize that Kageyama actually wasn't as scary up close as he had always believed him to be.

The two leaned forward, their lips touching for a brief moment before they pulled away to looking at each other again. 

A test, that was what it had been. But only a few moments later their lips met again, this kiss longer and heavier. It was as if something had burst, lips parting and tongues battling. Hinata made a soft sound, his own hands forming fists and cheeks growing inflamed. Kageyama would have continued if not for the fact that breathing was, in fact, a thing. 

The setter pulled away first, both teens wide-eyed and wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. Neither of them had ever had an interest in dating, girls, or anything of the sort. It had always been volleyball. But this...

"We should go to sleep" Kageyama whispered, voice low and hoarse. Hinata was too speechless to do anything but nod his head in agreement. The ginger licked his lips, Kageyama letting him go to shut the light off. When he moved back onto the bed, Hinata appeared to be deep in thought. 

Kageyama hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, the middle blocker not minding in the slightest.

"Things will work out, so just rest, alright?" 

Hinata nodded his head and curled up, enjoying the feeling of not having to be strong for this one moment. He fell asleep before Kageyama did, allowing the setter to watch over him. What they had done... it without a doubt had changed something between them. Kageyama wasn't sure what the hell it was, but right now he didn't care. 

Hinata was here. Hinata was alive, and he was just as confused and open to whatever had happened. 

As Kageyama drifted off, the feeling from earlier swirled in his chest. His eyes opened a bit more when he realized just what the feeling was. It was something that only occurred whenever he was around Hinata and knew that he needed him.

His eyes closed and he tightened his hold on the sleeping middle blocker. He definitely knew what he had wanted to do since the beginning. He knew what he had wanted to do when he saw Hinata injured, and when he saw how frustrated he had become at himself. 

Sleep overcame him, one thought in his mind before drifting off.

_'Protect him'_


End file.
